INK ME: A Splatoon Fanfiction
by silverkem
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Dynamo Kim VS Kid Aerospray

Kim is 19 year-old energetic, excitable little inkling with bright yellow eyes and light brown skin. It's just another morning in Inkopolis, and Kim is heading our of her apartment to do what every inkling in Inkopolis does most: battle in a Turf War. Anticipating the win she plans to earn today, she skips to the lobby and meets up with some of her teammates and opponents.

"Wow, I love your eyes!", one of the other inklings tells Kim, staring into her sunny orbs with amazement.

"Thank you! Yours are pretty, too.", Kim politely compliments back, admiring the other inkling's deep pink ones. She widens them, laughing and letting Kim get a better look. They both nod at each other with smiles before heading to the current Turf War stage: Kelp Dome, Kim's favorite.

3...2..1...

It begins.

Kim slams her Dynamo Roller onto the bare cement and paints away using her given neon purple ink. Squish, squish. She hears other inklings swimming in her trail in squid form behind her. Working together, they cover lots of their ground, but it isn't too long before she sees the dreaded trail of orange ink cutting into their hard work.

"C'mon!", she yells.

Kim follows the trail, cleaning up the mess the orange inkling dared to make on her team's turf. She frowns with concentration. Just before Kim can cover the last bit of tainted ground, though, an older-looking, orange inkling pops up in front of her from underneath his ink and catches Kim by surprise, splatting her with no mercy.

As she is transported back to her spawn point, her Turf War contact lenses display a 3D image of the inkling boy that had splatted her, the name 'Kid' hovering over that orange head of hair. The words 'Splatted by Aerospray RG' appear in the projection.

Damn, she hates how good those weapons are. She can't compare! Sure, her Dynamo Roller is exquisite, but she doesn't have the reflexes to use it correctly. Plus, it's colossal size just slows her down. She'll have to keep practicing, but first, she'll have to teach this 'Kid' a lesson.

Growling, she swims off of her spawn point, and neglects her painting duties for a moment. All she cares about right now is splatting Kid. She struggles to remember his attire for a moment. What was he wearing? It's hard to recall because he had splatted her so quickly, but she thinks back into her spawn projection. Oh, right! He wore his hero suit, the blue, black, and neon green armor snapping her into remembrance.

"Hey, get to painting!", one of her teammates scolds, shooting a warning look in Kim's direction. She gives him a venomous glance and sticks her tongue out at him before submerging back into her ink and swimming towards the orange and purple chaos. Kid has to be around there.

Finally, she reaches her other teammates who appear to be struggling. She hides in a corner and looks around for Kid. Hey, there is the girl from earlier! However, the girl looks no longer nice and sweet; she looks determined and merciless with her sly smirk.

"Oh, what Turf Wars can do to an inkling", Kim jokes to herself, giggling. She is cut off mid-giggle, though, when speedy bullets of ink hit her back and cover her from head to toe in orange. Damn, she got distracted. Her projection revealed that it was the very inkling she had gone after: Kid. Damn again!

The one minute bell rings before Kim can swim off of the spawn point. She panics, looking at the screen mounted high over her head. The screen shows the entire Turf War stage, and the orange inklings have covered most of the area! Deciding to forget about Kid and get to painting, she sprints out into the stage and covers up any lick of orange that she sees. She makes progress, her low points escalating. However, before she gets too comfortable, her opponents begin to swim up to her turf, pushing her and her teammates back with their threatening weapons.

"Danger, danger!", the annoying speaker near her spawn points repeats, only putting more pressure on her and her team. The countdown begins.

10... 9... 8...

She frantically begins covering whatever she can, dodging hits from her opponents.

7.. 6.. 5..

However, she isn't good enough! Kid targets her from above, shooting her down and splatting her in seconds.

4..3..2..

She yells with frustration as she is transported back to the spawn point.

1!

The game is halted suddenly, leaving her helpless on the spawn point, staring at Kid with irritation. The round's over.

Kimberly's Point of View:

When Judd calculates the victors, I don't even look him. I already know the results: orange wins, and purple loses terribly. Sure enough, Judd points to the orange team. They jump and flip their guns with the sweet taste of victory on their tongues while my team shakes their head with defeat.

However, I'm no sore loser. I return to the lobby for another round, meeting up with everyone.

"Nice job out there!", I say to the girl with the pink eyes, giving her a thumbs up. She smiles brightly, her game face on pause for a moment.

"Thanks! What's your name?", she asks me.

"I'm Kimberly, but I go by Kim. You are?"

"I'm Lana. Nice t-", Lana responds, but she is interrupted. A familiar face slings an arm over her shoulders, grinning.

"Good inking out there, Lana! You kicked ass this round.", Kid says to her, laughing. His teal eyes meet my yellow ones, and he smirks.

"Hey, are you okay after I slayed you so many times, darling?"

For some reason, that hits a nerve. Usually, I am the one doing the slaying. I mean, I've splatted opponents using an Aerospray RG before, but he.. He is too experienced.

"Ugh, shut up!", I tell him, glaring into his eyes.

"Relax, love, it's just a game. Competitive, aren't we?"

"Oh, ink you!", I spit at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"When?", he winks. Woah! Lana hits Kid's shoulder. Hard.

"I... Um.. You're gonna get beat next round!" I don't say that as confidently as I mean to, my voice a bit shaky and my face hot. He laughs and shakes his head. Right on time, the next Turf War begins, and we're off. Yes! Kid and I are on opposite teams again. I will definitely beat him this round; I'm determined.


	2. Touchy Tickling

Kim's Point Of View:

Exiting the Turf War arena, I sigh with frustration and the embarrassment from countless defeats. Sure, my team won a few times, but we only scored victories when Kid was on our team. I'm not satisfied. I wanted to kick his ass good, but he's unbeatable.

The Turf War arena is now closed, it's bright, flashing lights turned off for the night. The last few inklings spill slowly from the lobby, laughing and chattering with content from a full day of splatting and painting. Kid and Lana are among them.

"Hey, Kim!", Lana exclaims from over at the exit, hands intwined with Kid's. The now-light-green haired inkling man glances at me briefly before taking a sip from his soda can.

"Hi, Lana! Damn, you're really good. What level are you?", I ask her, ignoring Kid completely.

"Level 19. I'm so close to getting up to this big guy!", she giggles, giving Kid a playful slap on the arm.

"Ugh, I'm level 18. You'll have to practice with me sometime."

"No problem! I'm always willing to help!", she exclaims. "Kid can help, too."

Lana wraps her arms around Kid's torso, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, and the inkling man nibbles on her neck in return.

"I'm sorry, but are you two a thing?", I ask.

Kid let's out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?", Lana laughs. "We've been dating since I was level 5! He's taught me all the tricks."

I look over to Kid, who plays with Lana's hair as she rests against him. They're really a cute couple, but they could go easy on the PDA for everyone else's sake.

"Kid, I'll be right back. I'm going to the little inkling's room. Keep Kim company, will you?", Lana tells her boyfriend, before getting on her tippy tentacles and giving him a small peck on his nose.

"Wait, do you want me to come with you?", I ask her, secretly hoping that she'd say yes. I don't want to be left here alone with Kid. Awkward.

"No, I'll be just a moment!" Damn. Before I can insist, she skips away into the direction of the washroom, leaving me with the last person I want to talk to: Kid. I sit cross-legged on the ground beside him, not facing him directly.

"Well, she's fun", I say to the taller inkling boy, just wanting to get a conversation out of him. I'd rather make small talk than suffocate in immense awkward silence.

"I guess, but Kimberly?"

"It's just Kim", I specify. "What is it?"

"You aren't mad at me for.. you know... kicking your ass or anything, right?" Kid sits on the ground also, resting his legs in front of him and his palms behind him. I look at him, wondering if he's serious or not. Sure enough, he's looking at me with true concern, his green eyebrows raised slightly with the lingering question in the air.

"Not really. I just gotta do better. Kid, I've been participating in Turf Wars since forever. It's not like being beaten is anything new to me."

"Good. Just making sure."

-cricket, cricket-

"So...", Kid begins. "Why haven't I battled you before now? You're pretty good, love."

"Really? You splat me every five seconds!", I giggle, thinking back to the frustrating encounters I had with him in the arena.

"Stick with me, and you'll do the same to another poor inkling. It was quite satisfying to splat you so many times."

"What? How so?"

"Something about covering you in my ink and hearing your little squeak satisfies me.", Kid winks, getting on all fours and crawling closer to me with a seductive yet playful manner.

"Eeek! Get away!", I giggle. I swat at the inkling boy with exaggerated terror, supposedly trying to keep him away, but a tiny part of me doesn't want him to stop coming near. He grasps onto my calf and pulls me over to him. To my surprise, he starts to tickle me, causing me to scream and laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! Kid! A-haha! Stop!", I plead. We must look pretty odd having a tickle fight in the middle of the ground in front of the Turf War arena at this hour, but it is what it is. He repeatedly pokes me in my narrow hips, around my neck, and on my ribcage, driving me insane. I'm pretty sure the Octolings in Octo Valley can hear my shrieks.

Eventually, he surrenders to my pleas and let's me go, leaving me gasping and laying on the cool concrete beside him. I roll over onto my back and look up at him to discover that he is staring back at me, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Catch up with me sometime. You're not too bad", he tells me, getting up from of the concrete and brushing off his cargo shorts. He offers me a large hand, and I gladly accept, letting him pull me off of the ground, too.

"Sure. Here, lock my number in your phone." He nods and accepts my tiny smartphone before giving me his own. Just in time, I see Lana half-jogging back over to us.

Kid tries to pull her into a bear hug, but she turns away.

"Kid, I don't feel so good. Take me home.", she says. Her face is a bit flushed, and the ghost of tears are prominent on her face under her puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?", Kid responds for her before kissing her forehead gently. "Have you been crying?

I cough and look away from them, the most subtle twinge of jealousy present in my chest.

"Here, Kim.", Kid says, returning my phone before taking his own back. I look back up at him and smile. "Text me anytime if you need any help. I gotta get this sick girl home."

"Will do. See you two sometime."

Narrator's P.O.V:

Kim waves the two inklings goodbye before jogging in the direction of her apartment building. Before she goes, though, she takes a small glance behind her to catch Kid eyeing her with a small smile and Lana staring at her with a venomous glare. She quickly turns back around and ignores the sight. She guesses Lana can be cranky when she's ill.


	3. Vulnerable

Narrator's P.O.V:

"What was that about?", an exasperated Lana asks her inkling boyfriend, her magenta eyes burning into his soft turquoise ones.

"What, Lana? What now?"

The two have arrived in front of Lana's apartment building. Lana's 'sickness' has seemingly eased up and has been replaced with anger.

"You and her. Tickling?"

Kid shrugs. "She seemed mad at me. I wanted things with us to be okay since she's one of your friends. You were watching us?"

"But tickling out of all things? That's our thing!"

"Lana, you scold me for stupid sh.t almost everyday. Give me a break?"

"Can you give ME a break? I just don't want to feel like I have to watch you all the time to make sure you stay faithful to me."

"You don't have to! That was completely innocent and friendly tickling! Jeez, babe. I feel suffocated with you."

That shut Lana up, fresh tears stinging her eyes. She blinks, and they trickle down her pink cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!", she hiccups, wrapping her arms around Kid, clinging to him with sadness. "I jus-"

"You just what?", Kid spits, tired of her whining and tears. He should be crying himself. He is trapped in a stressful relationship with her, not able to escape without shattering her heart completely.

"I just love you..", she whispers, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Lana, I wish I can still say the same. This has happened too many times. You yelling at me, me telling you the truth, you crying and declaring your love again, and us mindlessly inking in the next room, ignoring the issue until it comes up again."

"So... You don't love me anymore?"

"All this sh.t between us has turned my love into disgust. I've faked my love in public for too long. I try to make us this picture perfect couple for your sake, but it's too much. I'm sorry, but we're over."

Kid storms off before Lana could utter a reply, leaving the poor little inkling girl standing in front of her door in shock.

Kim's Point of View:

By the time I have crawled into bed with a hot cup of tea, the sky is a dark navy blue. Mid-sip, I get a text. Who texts this late at night? Inklings need their rest! Sighing, I check my phone and realize that it's Kid.

Kid: I need ur help. It's about Lana.

Me: Wut? Is she ok?

Kid: She's fine. Meet me in front of the TWA.

Me: It's too late.

Kid: Plz Kim.

Me: Fine. B there in 10.

I leave in pajamas.

Minutes later, I arrive back in front of the Turf War Arena, tired and worried. Kid wouldn't ask me to come here so late if it wasn't important, right? I spot him resting against a wall, his headphones covering his ears and his eyes closed. When I tap him on shoulder, his eyes pop open instantly before he pulls of his headphones.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. Where's Lana?", I ask him, looking around.

"She's at home."

"Well? Is she okay? What's wrong?"

Kid sits on the ground against the wall and motions for me to do the same.

"I need to talk to you.", he tells me, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"You made me get out of bed and walk all the way over here to talk? I should be asleep! Do you und-"

"I broke up with Lana.", he interrupts. I raise my eyebrows and look at him in disbelief.

"What, why?" They were the perfect couple. Why would Kid do that to her?

"She saw me tickling you and got jealous. She's always jealous. She was clingy and needy. I wanted to be free."

"Wait, is that why she glared at me earlier?"

"Probably. She implied that I tickled you in a flirtatious way." Guilt fills my chest as I look down at my hands in my lap, picking at my nails.

"Oh.."

"... But the thing is, she wasn't wrong."

"What?"

"I was flirting with you. I shouldn't have, but I did. At first, I just wanted to break the ice between us, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. I felt something. I still do. Actually, I started feeling something the moment we first talked in the Turf War lobby. You look so cute when you're pissed."

I smile to myself as he admits all his feelings toward me, and the guilt in my chest is replaced with a warm, intimate feeling.

"Wow" is all I can say.

"Yeah, wow..", he responds, grabbing my small hand and placing it in his large palm. I sit up straighter and turn so that I'm facing him, my hand still in his. I finally look directly at him. His face is faintly pink under the moonlight, and I see something in him that I had never seen in him during our Turf Wars: vulnerability. Smiling smugly, I use my other hand to touch his ponytail, twirling and teasing the two tentacles in between my fingers.

"Kimberly?", he says.

"Hmm?", I reply, focusing on his hair.

"Do you want to come to my apartment?", he asks, looking down into my eyes, to my lips, and back to my eyes with lust. I think about the true meaning of this question for a moment, my breathing becoming uneven.

"S-sure."

Narrator's Point of View:

The two inklings stand up, an obvious attraction looming between them. The taller inklings offers his hand to Kim, and she accepts it, squeezing it with excitement. Under the dark sky and dim moonlight, the two head to Kid's apartment for a night to remember.

Author's Note:

Warning: the next chapter is rated M. Skip over it if you aren't interested.


	4. Ink Me

Author's Note:

Warning: Rated M for sexual content.

Just want to point out that they are NOT kids, everyone. I thought I should specify.

Narrator's P.O.V:

The two inklings step into Kid's apartment from the hallway. Kim looks around, impressed by the cleanliness. Most inklings don't know the meaning of the word 'clean', but she guesses that he's an exception. His apartment isn't big, but it's bigger than Kim's, him being level 20 and Kim being level 18. Kim doesn't mind. Her thoughts mostly revolve around what will happen tonight.

Kid heads to a room in the back of his apartment, and Kim follows, her heart beating quicker the closer she gets to the room. When they arrive there, she realizes that it's his bedroom, dimly lit and large with a queen sized bed placed in it's center.

"You never told me how you feel about me", Kid says, grabbing both of Kim's hands and leading her to the bed. They both sit on it, facing each other.

"Oh.. I-I..", Kim stutters, not sure how to put her feelings into words. She takes a deep breath and looks at Kid, a hopeful expression on his face. Without thinking, Kim leans in, and the two inklings' lips connect suddenly, a fire starting in both of their cores. Instead of verbally answering, she kisses Kid hard with so many different emotions: excitement, arousal, relief, impatience, love, and lust. She grabs onto his ponytail, squeezing his tentacles in her tiny hand as they make out. Kid pushes her onto her back so that he is hovering over her, and he pulls away for air, hardening at the sight of her panting underneath him.

"I'm in control", he states, breathing hard. He holds Kim's wrists high over her head, licking her neck and collarbones with his hot, wet tongue, driving Kim wild. She has no choice but to submit to him, but she isn't complaining. He reconnects their lips with fiery passion, making Kim screw her eyes shut with her overwhelming lust for him. The smaller inkling moans into the kiss, arching her back and pushing her chest closer to Kid's. Kid breaks the kiss again but immediately begins nibbling around Kim's neck, leaving little love bites before letting go of her wrists to tug at the bottom of her nightshirt. It has to go.

"Yours, too", she breathes as Kid lifts her silky pajama top over her arms and tentacles, delighted that she isn't wearing a bra. Wide-eyed, he sticks his face in between the two small mounds and nuzzles against the supple skin of Kim's breasts. He takes off his own black T-shirt, exposing his bare chest before Kim's very eyes. She's pleased with her view and doesn't hesitate to run her hands over his toned abs in awe. Her tiny fingers trace every line of his chest, and she even sticks a finger in his bellybutton with a teasing smile.

Kid figures that she's had enough time to drool over his newly exposed chest, so he grabs her hand and places it around his hip before using his tongue to mark every part of the inkling girl's petite bosom. He licks Kim's erect nipples in circles, causing Kim to arch her back and let out a cry of pleasure at the intimate contact. Kid hardens even more inside of his shorts as he takes his tongue lower, trailing down Kim's chest and licking around her stomach. Kim begins to wiggle around, becoming more anxious by the second..she and Kid both.

"Kid...", she moans, lifting her head up to look at the one responsible for making her feel like this with half-lidded, lustful eyes. She doesn't know if she can wait any longer.

"I know. I'm getting there", he promises, kissing her on the skin underneath her bellybutton. She groans with a deepening need for penetration. A pleasureful but unsatisfying ache races through her veins, pulsing from her core. Kid's own arousal seems almost unbearable as well, but he does his best to control himself.

Finally, Kid slides Kim's Turf War shorts off of her smooth legs along with her panties, tossing both useless clothing articles to the side with their shirts. Kim is left completely naked, breathing hard under Kid's lustful gaze. She eyes him back from the position on her back, the area between her legs dripping and throbbing with the immense need to be filled. Kid's large fingers lightly trace over Kim's 'lips', feeling her wetness sensually. He then teasingly flicks her clit, causing her to gasp and let out a sharp moan. Chuckling, Kid moves to take off his own shorts and boxers so that they can be equally naked.

Kim's Point of View:

"Oh... ...", I whisper at the sight of Kid's length and thickness. He exceeds my expectations greatly. I don't even know if he'll fit inside of me if I'm being honest.

"What's wrong?", Kid smirks.

"N-nothing.", I say, shaking my head and swallowing. I sit up a bit and reach out to touch and rub his large appendage, earning a small whimper out of him, a submissive sound that I thought I'd never hear him make. It's amazing how he is so powerful and strong in the arena, but when we're in bed together and I'm rubbing his penis, he's a puddle. I stroke his length, getting a feel of the stiff thing that's about to be inside of me.

"That's enough. I'll ink right here if you keep doing that", Kid tells me, wincing from my touch. "Ahh... are you're sure you want to do this?" He reluctantly moves my hand off of his arousal and reaches over to pull a condom out of his drawer.

"Yes. I'm sure", I breathe, opening my legs wide as he puts the condom on. He moves in between them and swallows before looking into my eyes.

"Ink me", I whisper and plead, biting my lip and looking into his eyes seductively. Then, his whole demeanor changes from patient and gentle to rough and hungry.

Narrator's Point of View:

Kid slams into Kim's wet, inviting kitty cat, causing her to half-scream, half-moan at the top of her lungs. As he enters, Kim feels a delicious spurt of pleasure shoot up from her cat and into her chest. The petite inkling girl's mouth form's an ovular 'O' as he thrusts in and out of her with as much skill and strength as he has in the Turf War arena. Kid holds Kim's burning hot hips as he does this, his ponytail bouncing to the fast rhythm of his thrusts.

"Ah... Ah... Ah!", Kim moans and gasps in spurts every time Kid hits her spot, grabbing on to his sheets and squeezing them tightly. She turns her head side to side, trying her best to keep still before her legs wrap around Kid's torso with a mind of their own. Something about the way that Kid shows her no mercy with his powerful thrusts turns Kim on much more. Her face is hot and sweaty, and tears begin to form in her eyes. However, they aren't tears of pain; they're tears of pleasure.

"Kid.. Harder.. A-ah! Go harder!", she moans, rolling her yellow pupils to the back of her head.

"It's Aidan", Kid breathes, thrusting with even more force, granting Kim's wishes.

"What?"

"Aidan is m-my name. Call me Aidan.", he moans, getting close to the edge. He continues to thrust but also uses one of his hands to massage Kim's swollen clit, earning another aroused cry out of her. She flings her arms around Kid's neck, pulling him closer and licking, sucking, and nibbling sloppily around his collarbones.

"Kim... H-how...", Kid begins, caught up in the pleasure of Kim's walls sliding up and down his arousal tightly, both of their slick juices covering it. "How do you f-feel... Fuck... About me? I want you to say it."

Kim, distracted by the overwhelming sensations coursing through her, opens her eyes to look at Kid, his face a sexy shade of aroused red. Kid slows down to slam into Kim with deeper, more intimate thrusts. Oh, he's getting close.

"Aidan... Ah... I love you!", she yells just as he thrusts one last time, this one being the most passionate. He explodes inside of the condom, filling it with his juices as Kim bursts as well, squirting onto his torso and the bed. Kid collapses into the sheets next to Kim, breathing and panting hard.

"You mean it?", he asks after a few deep breaths, pulling the soiled condom off of his now-limp appendage.

"Yes, I love you..", Kim coos, pulling the blankets over their bare bodies. She then moves closer to Kid and plants an intimate kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Kimberly", Kid says to her as she moves to rest her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Aidan", she responds. The two drift into a much-needed sleep for the night.


	5. Inkshed

Little did Kim and 'Kid' know, their extremely eventful night wasn't as private as they had believed. Outside of Kid's apartment, sitting against the cold door in the hallway was a heartbroken, shattered inkling girl, tear-stained, red-eyed, and emotionally pained by the sound of Kim's erotic screams. She rested her back against the door, cringing every time she heard a moan with horror painted on her paper pale face. How could Kid move on so quickly? She had planned to surprise him in the middle of the night with an apology and his favorite candy, Sour Patch Squids, but was terribly surprised to find out he had been inking another. And it wasn't hard to find out who he had been sticking his unforgivable penis into, for he had moaned Kim's name a little too loudly multiple times.

It was all building up on her, and she had no way to escape. The pain from her messy breakup and the betrayal from both Kid and her new friend were stacked in a tall pile inside of Lana's stressed mind. She couldn't take much more, and her cracked emotions drove her into a state of insanity. The once happy, bubbly inkling was thrown into a pit of darkness, her positive feelings and morals being stripped from her. There, listening to the love of her life ink another, she had decided that revenge is the only way to satisfy her need for inkshed.

Lana's Point of View:

I sneak into the TWA with stealth and heightened senses, tenacious and not planning to leave without what I've come for. It's extremely dark, but I pull out my phone and conveniently switch on it's flashlight. Blinking, I search around for a large door labeled 'Storage'.

"Miss? Miss! You can't be in here at this hour!", a tall, big inkling guard yells at me, stomping in my direction. I'm not worried, though. I figured this would happen. He shines his own flashlight into my magenta eyes, my pupils contracting.

"Hello, sir. I need a favor.", I simply state.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I lost something, and I think it was put into the storage rooms. It's really near and dear to my heart."

"I can't let you in. Come by tomorrow morning, and you can grab it then. Goodbye n-"

"What if I did something for you?", I interrupt, stepping closer to him. I glance southward, biting my lip before looking back up at him.

"Like what?", he asks, his expression changing.  
Daringly, I grip his crotch.

"You understand? Meet me outside." The guard gulps and nods his head.

Moments later, I'm in the storage room, or should I say, storage hall. The deed is done, and I pull a mint out of my purse before before popping it into my mouth. It definitely wasn't enjoyable, but I was desperate. The storage hall is filled with hundreds of cabinets labeled with all sorts of inklings' names in alphabetical order. I walk through the massive room, scanning the letters for L.  
"A..nope.. F...hm.. J..", I mumble to myself, pacing down the hall. "Ah! L."  
It takes me a awhile to find my own name within all of the L names, but I do eventually. My cabinet towers high over me, and I have to lug a ladder over and climb it to reach. All the hard work is worth it, though, because in no time, I get my hands on my precious item: my Charger, heavy and loaded with dark blue ink. My hair changes to a matching blue shade. Smiling evilly, I hop down the ladder, making sure to carefully hold the gun in my arms. I don't flinch at the hard impact of my feet on the ground; I'm too focused.

When I emerge from the Turf War Arena with my weapon in hand, I realize that the security guard, having recovered from his 'favor', is waiting by the door.

"That's your precious possession? Wait, you know you can't the leave with that, right? It's deadly out here.", he says to me, his face hardening.

"Can't I?", I reply, pointing the charger at him, the blue laser pointing in his face.  
"Next time, don't neglect your duties for a blowjob." I smirk, and pull the trigger.

Narrator's Point of View:

The next morning, Kim and Kid walk on Inkopolis's Main Street, hand in hand and heading to the arena for another day of Turf Wars.

"Just because we inked last night, doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass in battle", he jokes, wrapping an arm around Kim's back, resting it on her hip.

"Darn!", she giggles. "Haven't you inked me enough?"

"I'll ink you harder if you don't stop that cute little giggle of yours.", Kid teases.

The two continue like this, oblivious to that fact that a now dark blue-haired, heartbroken, and armed Lana walks behind them, watching them closely from under her sun hat with disgust. The charger rests in the guitar case she carries.

"All jokes aside, what if you see Lana?", Kim asks, looking at Kid more seriously. He blinks.

"I'll ignore her. She isn't important anymore."

Unbelievably possible, Lana's heart is crushed even more after she hears that sentence.  
' _She isn't important to me anymore.'_ Kid's voice echoes throughout her mind, causing her to stop in her tracks. Not caring that there are a crowd of people around her, she lets out a ginormous shriek, her frustration and anger rushing out of her in one scream.

Numerous tentacles whip around as inklings, startled and curious, turn to look at Lana, Kid and Kim included. Her sun hat has fallen off, revealing her fiery magenta eyes and beet-red cheeks. Slowly, everyone's eyes on her in silence, she reaches for her guitar case.

"You just wanted some attention, so you can play us a song?", a rebellious inkling among the crowd jokes, earning a few giggles. Lana ignores him, though, adrenaline racing through her veins. The giggles immediately halted, though, when she pulls out her loaded Charger. Everyone is frozen in shock and fear, hindering their fight-or-flight instincts.

"You!", Lana spits at Kid. "And you!" She points to Kim, who is clutching onto Kid for her dear life. "I trusted you both, and you go and ink behind my back?"

A few watching inklings gasp.

"Lana... How did you... get that?", Kid demands, his voice a bit shaky.

"Kid, I loved you, and you broke me. You hear me!? You broke me! Was I nothing to you?"  
Hot tears dance down Lana's cheeks. "I've loved you for so many years, and I helped you through some really tough things, just as you did for me. We were there for each other through thick and thin, and now you're going to let me go for someone you just met yesterday morning?"

Kim points the charger at Kid's face, the young inkling man glued to his spot in immense fear. He couldn't think, not with this laser in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Aidan.", Lana whispers before firing the trigger, sending Kid exploding in dark blue ink, sending Kim into a screaming, sobbing fit.

"Honey, never mess with my men...", Lana says to Kim, pointing the laser at her head next. "... it may just cost you your life. She pulls the trigger.

(2 years later.)  
Lana's Point of View:

I'm rotting away in prison but not regretting my actions one bit. They had to die. Breaking a heart is a far worse crime than murder. Here I sit, bound to my chair in shackles and locks, left to swim through my own tainted thoughts alone. They won't let me do it; they won't let me end my life, my suffering. All I can do is remain here in silence.

Sighing, I glance down at my wrist for the 100th time in the past hour, staring at the small letters that are tattooed there with sorrow.  
 _Aidan_.

'Ink Me' by Kyra M.

Author's Note: This chapter was kind of rushed. I may just come back another time and add more imagery and details, but this is just a fanfiction, not a real novel. You understand, right? I hope you enjoyed 'Ink Me'.


End file.
